Ancient West holograms
List of holograms appearing in the Ancient West holoprogram. Named * Durango * Eli Hollander * Frank Hollander * Annie Meyers Unnamed Bar patrons These three bar patrons visited Ms. Annie's Gold Strike Saloon when Worf faced Eli Hollander. ( ) File:Deadwood bar patron 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Deadwood bar patron 2.jpg|''Played by Robert Earl Jones'' File:Deadwood bar patron 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Gamblers These three gamblers were playing cards in the Gold Strike Saloon when Worf and Alexander arrived to arrest Eli Hollander. They quickly left to avoid being "hit by the bullets." ( ) File:Deadwood gambler 1.jpg|''Played by Gary Gang'' File:Deadwood gambler 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Deadwood gambler 3.jpg|''Played by Bruce Mercury'' Henchman This henchman was part of a gang led by Eli Hollander in a holodeck program about the Ancient West that featured Worf as the sheriff and Alexander as the deputy. He attacked Worf with a chair in the saloon when Worf attempted to arrest Hollander. Later the henchman and the bandito kidnapped Alexander and took him to a mine, where Frank Hollander was waiting. They would return with Hollander to the saloon to confront Worf, and persuade him into exchanging prisoners. When Worf left, he and the bandito opened fire at Worf. Later, the henchman, now appearing with the likeness of Data, and the bandito pinned down Worf during the hostage exchange. After Hollander used up all the bullets in his revolver and Worf had shot that revolver out of Hollander's hand, the henchman stepped out to shoot Worf, but he was pinned down by Durango, who was positioned nearby. After Hollander gave in, they were told by Worf to leave town and never show their faces there again. ( ) Hollander's victims These twenty-three men were killed by Eli Hollander, giving him his nickname, "the Butcher of Boseman." ( ) }} Mexican Bandito This Mexican bandito was a character in the Deadwood holodeck program programmed by Reginald Barclay and Alexander Rozhenko. In the context of the program he was an outlaw and an associate of Eli Hollander. The bandito sat at a table with Hollander in the Gold Strike Saloon, laughing at everything Hollander said, so much, in fact, Hollander told him, "you laugh so much, it's a wonder flies don't live in your mouth." Later the bandito and the henchman kidnapped Alexander and took him to a mine where Frank Hollander was waiting. They returned to the saloon with Hollander to confront Worf and persuade him into exchanging prisoners. When Worf left, the bandito and the henchmen opened fire on Worf. Later, the bandito, now appearing with the likeness of Data, and the henchman pinned down Worf during the hostage exchange. After Hollander used up all the bullets in his revolver, the bandito threw him his own revolver. Once Worf shot that revolver out of Hollander's hand, they were told by Worf to leave town and never show their faces there again. ( ) Old man This old man sat in a rocking chair on a porch near the barber shop while he smoked his pipe. He then heard the sound of spurs coming towards him, looked up, and saw Worf and Alexander walking down the street. He later visited the Gold Strike Saloon. ( ) Piano player This piano player played a Walworth piano in Gold Strike Saloon. When Worf and Alexander entered the saloon, he quickly left to avoid being "hit by the bullets." He later returned and was present when Worf entered the saloon, looking for Alexander. ( ) Shop owner This woman closed her shop when Sheriff Worf and Frank Hollander prepared for their shootout. ( ) Woman This woman was a prostitute who worked in Miss Langford's House of Pleasure in a holographic recreation of Deadwood. She greeted Sheriff Worf and Deputy Alexander Rozhenko when they entered the city. Later, when Annie Meyers offered to prepare dinner for Worf, he declined, stating that he had to watch his prisoner, however, Miss Annie interpreted his reason as being cover for his desire in another woman, suggesting "that floosie down at Miss Langford's House of Pleasure." Worf, who didn't know what she was talking about, asked her, and she slapped him in the face. ( ) Category:Unnamed holograms